


I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy

by Lea12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12





	I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy

"Let me  fly the ship." Kylo- no, Ben, hears himself say. They all look at him like he grew another head.

"No." The former stormtrooper says and Kylo-Ben sighs and rolls his head.

"I grew up flying this ship. Even if we forget about that fact, I'm one of the best pilots. And it would be a shame for a former stormtrooper to crash the beloved ship of..." He stops before he says the word.

"No way we'll let you  fly us! How do we know you won't crash us on purpose?" Rey says, scoffing. He looks at her. "I won't. I'm not an idiot. I would suggest going to fix instead of you, but I doubt you'd let me." He looks at Poe then. _Poe, let me_ _ fly _ _. You know me, Poe. No matter how much I hate this part of myself, I would never hurt this ship. If that doesn't make you trust me, I promise I won't crash us. I don't want to end up on Force knows where, stranded with your new friends._

"No. I'll go fix it and Rey will  fly ." The former stormtrooper says.

"Let him go, Rey." Poe says and they look at him. Kylo feels his mouth curving in a small smile.

"Are you insane?" The former stormtrooper asks.

"I can take care of myself if he tries anything. Do it." Poe says and Rey takes off his cuffs.

"Thank you."

"You try anything, I'll make sure you..." She threatens him, but he cuts her off.

"I won't. I will suggest you go fix whatever  is broken now." He says and she glares, but they go. He goes on the co-pilots seat and looks at Poe. "Thank you."

"Get in my head again, and I will kill you. No talking, no funny stuff."

"I'm sorry."

"Your apologies mean nothing."

"Would you have preferred if I said it aloud, letting them know we know each other?" He asks and Poe  just glares at him.

They start going faster, not talking, but knowing each others's move before they do it.

" Just like the old times, huh? Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the galaxy and Ben Organa Solo, his trustworthy Jedi copilot."  Kylo/Ben hears himself say, smiling as they pass a small meteor and looks at Poe, his mouth curving in a smile, but it  is replaced with a scowl .

"Shut up, will you?"

"You thought about it too."

"You get inside my mind again, Kylo Ren, I will kill you. I'll take my shot into piloting a ship again."

"I didn't do it  intentionally . You are always so loud."

"What about when you interrogated me?" Poe asks and he looks down. Poe realizes. "Go fuck yourself."

"That is also familiar." He says and they look at each other, smiling at the memory.

"Do you think they found out?" Poe asks.

"Chewie definitely smelled, but I doubt he told dad." He hears himself say and his heart stops.

" I think he knew too. Remember the look he gave us two days after?" Poe asks.

" I think I agree on the whole not talking thing." He says and Poe looks at him, nodding.

"I loved you." Poe says after few minutes.

"Past tense." He says. "You love the former stormtrooper now."

"Don't."

"Or at least close to it. He is the opposite of everything I am. Of what I was. Is that why you like him so much?"

"Don't talk about him. By the way, you're the one having hots for your nemesis."

"She is not my nemesis."

"Oh no?"

"I did too." He says and they look at each other. "But not as much as it  was needed ."

"Bullshit and you know it."

"Is it?"

"If you tried, at least a little, if you asked, if you..." Poe's voice goes higher.

"You think I didn't?" He turns to look at him.

"I would have helped you."

"Liar." Kylo says and Poe looks at him like he hit him.

" I think I should be the one to call you that."

"I never lied about anything to you." Kylo says and Poe scoffs.

"I will never leave you. I will love you forever. I will never turn against you. Do I continue?"

"I promise to turn you away from the dark side. I will always protect you." Kylo repeats Poe's promises.

"I tried. It's more than you can say."

"You never felt it's allure."

"I did. You showed me. You're not the only one who felt the both sides of the Force. But I fought it." The short spark of memory flows their minds.

"That was nothing compared to what I felt." Kylo feels himself getting angrier.

"After you left, I felt it. And it almost took me too, but you know what stopped me?"

"What? Happy memories of your happy parents, awesome grandfather and lots of friends?" Kylo glares at Poe.

"Yes. And don't try saying you don't have them. Because mine were with you. And they were one of the strongest."

"Then they must not have meant that much to me." Kylo says and regrets it immediately. "Poe, I'm..."

"Save it." Poe cuts him off and Rey and Finn come.

"Rey, cuff him." Poe says and Kylo looks at him, eyes filled with regret as he gets up.

 

__

_ They are near the waterfall, laying between the trees. _

__

_ "I can feel the Dark calling me." Ben confesses to Poe. Poe takes his hand in his. "It's alright. I'll never let you go to the Dark Side." _

_ "And if you do? It is so strong, Poe." _

_ "Then I'll do anything to help you come to the Light." _

_ "And if you don't? If I do bad things, if I kill people? What if I kill you?" _

_ "Do you love me?" _

_ "Yes. Of course. More than anything." _

_ "Then you don't have anything to worry about. Because I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy. I promise I won't let that happen. But you have to promise me to work with me on not making that happen, alright?" _

_ "I promise." Then he feels Poe's lips on his and all his worries go away. _

_ "Do you want to show me? What I'm fighting against?" Poe asks him. _

_ "You don't know what you're asking." _

_ "I'm Force-sensitive, too.  Just not as strong to be a padawan." _

_ "You are." _

_ "Keep saying that and  I might believe you." Poe kisses him  quickly and smiles, putting his hand in his. _

_ "Are you sure?" Ben asks and Poe nods. Ben lets the energy flow through him and feels the Dark near him, coming closer, trying to consume him. Poe gasps and thinks of Ben, his family and feels it  slowly moving away. Ben pulls away his hand and Poe opens his eyes. _

_ "Kriff. That was..." Poe says and Ben nods. _

_ "Are you alright?" _

_ "Yes.  Just , it is so powerful. You feel it all the time?" _

_ "No. Not all the time. When I'm with you, it's like you're the light that blocks it and it can't come to me." Ben says and Poe smiles at them. _

_ "So, what you're saying is, I'm your knight in the shining armor." Poe asks, smiling and starts kissing his jaw. _

_ "My pilot in an old jacket instead of shining armor and with a saber instead of a sword." He says and pulls him on the ground, kissing him. "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _


End file.
